A l'infini !
by Dissemblables
Summary: Le sang, c'est vachement attrayant. Pas besoin d'être une créature bizarre pour le comprendre. Mais après tout, Sam n'est plus vraiment humain. Mais c'est pas non plus comme s'il avait été un jour sain.


**Petit blabla :** Bonjour ! Alors, ceci est mon premier petit OS sur le fandom de Supernatural - le stress. Enfin donc, les personnages ne m'intéressent pas. Ah, et puis cela prend place dans la saison 4, mais c'est quand même un peu... à côté ? Bon, après tout, c'est de Sam dont il est question, alors il évolue assez pour avoir une bonne marge. J'espère quand même que cela correspond assez au côté sombre du , je ne vais pas tout dire non plus, je vous laisse découvrir. Tant que j'y pense, une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Miam. Le sang. On croirait pas comme ça, mais c'est charmant. Le petit gargouillis quand il coule d'une gorge tranchée, c'est d'une beauté…

Et puis, du sang c'est du sang, toujours bandant.

Oh, vertu apaisante, glisse sur ma langue, réfugie toi dans ma gorge tremblante. C'est chaud. Je glousse et ça fiche la frousse.

Je crois bien que je suis un petit peu accro, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je maîtrise après tout. Et puis c'est si bon. C'est un puits de bonheur sans fond. Patapon !

Pique. Pique. Pique. Comme du citron.

C'est bon le citron. Surtout quand je le mets sur des coupures. Pas pures pures pures. Ça brûle, ça fait tressauter, on crie, on pleure. C'est drôle.

Je rigole. Deux de mes doigts trempent dans la flaque à mes pieds. Yeah yeah yeah ! Elle est si rouge, je vois pas mon reflet. Mais je dois avoir du sang sur le nez !

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Comme de l'eau, sauf que ça c'est pas beau.

Sauf que là, c'en est pas, na na na ! L'eau c'est nul. C'est tout transparent, c'est pas du tout marrant. Nan nan nan. Le sang c'est bien. Surtout quand il coule. En plus ça me fait tous pleins de frissons. La sensation est juste extra. Patatras !

Coule. Coule. Coule. Ça fait des sillons sur ma peau.

Elle est moche ma peau, Tho tho tho ! Ni blanche ni bronzée. Et mes muscles, je devrais encore les travailler. Ils sont pas assez épais. Puis mine de rien, j'ai des poils sur mes bras. Tiens. Ils se dressent sur ma peau. C'est moche. Je vais me les arracher. Hé hé hé !

Cherche. Cherche. Cherche. Oh, voilà, j'ai trouvé.

J'ai enfin réussi à me dessiner des ailes dans le dos. Rouges, les ailes. Des ailes en sang, nian nian nian ! Quoi, comme un ange ? Oh, ça dérange ! Comme un démon ? Oh, quelle idée à la con ! Pon pon pon !

Les uns comme les autres ils sont stupides, et leur odeur est fétide. Un simple humain, c'est bien plus malin !

Quoi que. Je suis plus tout à fait humain. Pas un saint, pas un crétin, mais une ébauche d'horreur, j'attire les pleurs !

Parfois on me traite de monstre, mais je me demande ce qu'ils ferraient en sachant toute la vérité. Ils voudraient sûrement me pendre par les pieds ! Me torturer avant aussi, histoire de faire les choses proprement. Le résultat ne serait tout de même pas très blanc. Plutôt rouge.

Ghhha. J'ai envie de dormir. Il est tard. C'est pas bien de me coucher tard. Je vais encore me faire gronder. Hé hé hé… Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. C'est pas bien de mentir non plus.

-Hein, non, c'est pas bien…

Je murmure à la fille.

-…

Pourquoi elle ne me répond pas ? Je relève sa tête par ses cheveux. Ils sont doux. Je veux les même. C'est pas juste qu'elle elle les ait. J'aime bien les cheveux longs moi d'abord. Je veux pas aller chez le coiffeur, ça me fait peur. Alors je peux me servir, non ? Zut. Je fais ce que je veux sans rien demander à personne d'abord. Nah. Je les lui coupe. Et-oh. Je l'ai tuée.

-Pauvre petite chose en détresse…

Maintenant, c'est un secret entre elle et moi. Pala pa pa. Je la glisse à l'ombre d'un mur. Dur dur dur. Son papa et sa maman auront plus d'enfant. Ran pan pan. C'est triste pour eux, mais ils avaient qu'à pas être heureux. Elle serait pas sortie sinon, ou pas ici. Et puis, elle aura servie à quelque chose après tout. Il n'y a pas que les démons dont le sang est bon. Il ne suffit que de l'assaisonner pour que le liquide rouge soit puissant. Et comme ça, c'est bien plus sympa !

Le goût de la peur est épicé, celui de la terreur est sucré. C'est un sacré mélange qu'il faut savoir doser, nieh hé hé. Et le désir, brouh, c'est encore pire ! Une vraie tuerie quand je m'y suis bien pris.

Oh, mais on dirait que le matin se lève. Je devrais rentrer, sinon grand frère va encore s'inquiéter. Après, il va faire plus attention, et ça va créer encore plus de tension. Alors je pourrais plus boire autant que je veux, et ça, ça me rend pas très heureux.

Gah. Je caresse les cheveux dans mes mains. Peut-être que je devrais les laisser là. Mais du coup je ne vais plus avoir de souvenirs. En garder une petite mèche couleur pèche ? Et je la transporterai avec moi, mwha ha ha.

Allez c'est partit. Je me glisse dans la nuit. Comme un vampire, sauf que j'ai pas de crocs, ou alors, que des faux.

La porte du motel s'ouvre sans bruit, et j'entre comme un ninja. Je suis plus léger que la pluie, hi hi hi ! Oh, il y en a un qui dort. Il ronfle un peu fort. Tant mieux pour moi, na na na ! Je me glisse sous la couette sans faire de galipettes, mais dans ma tête c'est la fête. Je veux continuer à faire ça toute ma vie, à l'infini !


End file.
